Queen Invierno's Era
by xMeganful
Summary: Queen Invierno is a mean, cruel fairy who does not deserve to live; she takes after her name 'Winter' and is cold and icy... However, when Invierno dies, a very special fast-flying fairy is selected for the throne by Mother Dove. Will she ever except being queen of Pixie Hollow or will she let a war break out and destroy everything? RATED T JUST IN CASE.
1. New Girl

**So, here is why I think Vidia hates Queen Clarion so much…**

* * *

***SET BEFORE CLARION MET MILORI (BEFORE TINKERBELL AS WELL)***

* * *

Clarion was busily working away with her best friend Bethany, putting pollen into little pots.

"This is one of my favourite things to do as a fast-flyer!" Clarion happily sighed as she watched the sun set in the horizon.

"Me too, Ree," Bethany smiled at her friend. Just as Clarion was about to reply, a baby's laugh rang through all of Pixie Hollow.

"A new arrival!" Clarion exclaimed excitedly.

"I hope it's another fast-flying fairy!" Bethany chirped eagerly as the two fairies began flying towards the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

Once Bethany and Clarion reached the Pixie Dust Tree, the new arrival was slowly lifting her head.

"Where am I?" her voice was surprisingly stable. Queen Invierno, the queen of Pixie Hollow, flew towards the new girl and offered to help her stand; however the new fairy ignored her and stood up by herself. "Where am I?" she hissed to Queen Invierno, something no one in Pixie Hollow ever dared to do.

"Shush now, child," the queen silenced her meanly. "This is Pixie Hollow, you should know that!" Queen Invierno was known to be cruel and mean. The new fairy rolled her eyes. "What is your talent?" the queen snapped hastily. The new arrival scanned her mind for a talent name but only one came to mind;

"Fast-flying." She announced proudly.

"Ugh, another one of _them_," Queen Invierno sighed, rather annoyed. "I've run out of names for them. You'll just have to be called 'Fairy' for now!" The queen shrugged and flew away. Fairy stood there with a mortified look on her face.

"Excuse me?" she shouted after Queen Invierno, who turned around quickly, evil in her eyes.

"YOU DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!" the queen shouted and flew away as quickly as she could.

* * *

Fairy looked a bit scared as everyone began flying away, getting back to their jobs. Clarion and Bethany exchanged looks and flew over to Fairy, who just looked the two fairies up and down in disgust. Clarion and Bethany were covered in mud and pollen from a hard day's work.

"Hi, there, Fairy," Bethany smiled warmly.

"Don't call me that! It's not even a proper name!" the new arrival hissed back.

"Sorry," Clarion apologized for Bethany. "What is your name then?" the new girl searched her brain for a good name but none came to mind.

"I don't know." The fairy shrugged.

"I'm Clarion and this is Bethany, nice to meet you! We are fast-flying fairies just like you!" Clarion smiled at the fairy but she didn't smile back.

"I need a name…" The new arrival muttered.

"How about Mother Dove?" Bethany suggested. Clarion shook her head in agreement.

"That's a ridiculous name!" the new girl snorted.

"No, no, no! Bethany meant we should go see Mother Dove, she'll give you a name!" Clarion explained. The new fairy shrugged and all three of them flew to Mother Dove's nest.

* * *

**I know this was short but I just want to know if you like this story before I go any further. Please let me know what you think of it! Bye!**


	2. Conscience?

**I haven't gotten a lot of feedback on chapter 1 yet, but I'll write chapter 2 anyway…**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The new fairy, Clarion and Bethany flew as fast as they could to Mother Dove. She was nestled high on the Pixie Hollow Tree branches and nobody was ever allowed to speak to her; everyday there was guard making sure nobody got near the dove. Luckily for Bethany, Clarion and the new arrival, the guard was easy to trick and often fell asleep during shifts. When Clarion caught sight of the guard, he was sound asleep. Although Clarion never went against the rules; the new fairy needed a name so she felt the need to help her, even if it meant a night in the dungeons.

"There she is!" Bethany whispered to the new girl as she pointed at Mother Dove. The bird was comfortably nestled in her nest, with her eyes closed. She looked asleep although Clarion had a feeling she wasn't.

"Bethany, make sure that the guard doesn't wake up. Uh, new girl, follow me," Clarion explained to her best friend and the new arrival.

"'New girl'?" The fairy snorted in disgust.

"Sorry but I don't know what to call you!" The new fairy rolled her eyes as Clarion crouched and slowly began making her way past the guard.

"Well wait for me!" the fairy hissed quietly so she wouldn't wake the guard but so Clarion could hear. She then crouched and followed Clarion.

* * *

"Mother Dove?" Clarion whispered to the dove once they had snuck past the guard and was out of earshot.

"What is it, my dear Clarion?" Mother Dove quietly chirped back to the fairy.

"I'm sorry to bother you but this fairy was just born but Queen Invierno refused to give her a name. I thought you might be able to…" Clarion looked hopefully up at Mother Dove as the bird opened her eyes.

"If Queen Invierno wishes to not give this fairy a name, then she will not have a name." Both fairies hearts dropped.

"What? I can't have no name!" The new fairy protested.

"I'm sorry, young one, but it will remain that way until the queen gives you a name." Clarion took note of the fact the Mother Dove had said 'the queen' instead of 'Queen Invierno'. Just as the new fairy was about to protest anymore, Clarion grabbed her arm and tugged on it to pull her away.

"Get off me!" the fairy hissed as she slapped Clarion's hand, making Clarion pull back in pain.

"Oww!" she exclaimed and examined her hand which had a red mark on. The new fairy simply rolled her eyes and mumbled something that was impossible to hear.

"Let's get out of here! It's pointless!" She protested and began trying to fly away, but fell.

"You don't have any pixie dust." Clarion hurried over to the new girl to help her but she declined.

"I'm fine!" she shouted, which caused the guard to wake up.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted angrily at the two fairies and then noticed Bethany. "SCRAM! ALL OF YOU BEFORE I CALL SOMEONE TO PRISON YOU!" he yelled as Bethany flew away. Clarion stayed to help the new fairy.

"Just go!" the new fairy shouted to Clarion but she refused.

"I'm not letting you get jailed on your first day!" Clarion yelled back, running behind the new fairy, making sure that she was the closest one to the guard, not the new fairy. Clarion decided she would rather get jailed than the new fairy as she was only a few hours old.

"Too bad, Ree," the new fairy stopped running and held her hands up in surrender as her voice dripped with sarcasm. Clarion ignored her tone of voice and pulled on the new fairies arm as she passed her, trying to get her to run but she refused to move. The guard ran up to the two fairies and pointed his spear at them angrily.

"Fine then; jail it is!" he yelled angrily but the new fairy smirked. "What are you smirking at?" the guard kept yelling. "To the dungeons! NOW!" he pointed the spear close to the two fairies and they obediently walked down to the prison sells at the bottom of the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

"SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SPEAK BACK?" Queen Invierno spat at the two fairies as they passed by her.

"Queen Invierno is a bit rough sometimes…" Clarion whispered to the new fairy. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't say _dearie?_" The new fairy's voice was full of sarcasm and bitterness. Clarion ignored her tone.

* * *

When the two fairies arrived at the Pixie Hollow dungeons located under the Pixie Dust Tree, there were at least 10 sells and 4 of which already had fairies in. It wasn't that there was a high crime rate but it was simply because you could get jailed for even being out after dark.

"GET IN!" The guard violently pushed the new fairy and Clarion onto the floor in the closest empty sell. He then slammed the jail door shut and locked it.

"Are you alright?" Clarion quickly scrambled over to the new fairy, who held her arm in pain.

"I'm fine!" she turned away from Clarion and made a noise that made it obvious she was in pain.

"Let me help you," Clarion said gently but the fairy kept her back to her. "Why are you so... so… stubborn?" she sighed, a bit annoyed.

"And why is this place such a _hell?_" the new fairy hissed. Clarion's heart dropped at hearing those words.

"Pixie Hollow isn't a 'hell'. It's a wonderful place! Or was before Queen Invierno's reign…" she sighed. The new girl turned to Clarion, slightly interested.

"And…" she prompted her.

"Well, when I was born there was a queen called Queen Melosia; she was kind and such a wonderful fairy! She unfortunately was murdered by Invierno. Instead of being killed, she was made queen. Invierno framed someone else, you see," Clarion explained in a whisper for she didn't want the guards to hear her.

"If she framed someone, how do you know what happened?" The fairy asked.

"I was there…" tears threatened Clarion's eyes as the memory of Invierno murdering Queen Melosia flashed in her head. She shivered at the horrible flashback which caused a teardrop to fall on the new fairy's hurt arm. Both Clarion and the new fairy watched the teardrop fall onto her arm and slowly but surely start to glow!

"Uh, Clarion, why are you tears so shiny?" The new girl stared at her arm, slightly horrified.

"Conscience?" Clarion guessed and the glow faded. The new fairy lightly laughed.

"Huh, don't think so."

* * *

**Next chapter will become exciting! I promise! See you then!**


	3. Two Blades

**Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while, I've been focusing on my other stories. But, that doesn't matter right now because this is chapter 3! Let's do this thing!**

* * *

_"Conscience?"_

_"Huh, don't think so."_

* * *

"Well, I don't think it's happened before…" Clarion whispered to the new fairy, afraid the guards would hear them.

"Keep crying..." the new girl punched Clarion in the arm using her hand that didn't hurt. Clarion let out a yelp of pain and the guard turned to them and glared. "Sorry but my _friend _here is _soo annoying!_" the fairy had to hold back a smirk. The guard then turned away.

"Why do you want _me _to cry?" Clarion whispered back.

"Just do it!" she hissed impatiently. Clarion squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember the murder as best as she could. Tears began to fall from her eyes within seconds and landed on the new fairy's injured arm. Clarion and the new girl had to turn to face the wall so the guard wouldn't see the glowing tears. The tears slowly fell onto her arm and then glowed as they touched her skin, taking away the pain. Clarion's tears were almost like pixie dust…

* * *

"_So, Melosia… What a pretty name…" Invierno taunted the queen._

"_Why thank you Invierno," the queen smiled, unknowing what Invierno had behind her back…_

"_Oh, Your Highness, that was not a compliment…" Invierno hissed and drew her arm forward, revealing the two sharp blades. _

"_Invierno, I trust you will not go through with your plan…" Queen Melosia kept her eyes trained on the fairy before her. They were only a few metres apart. Clarion stood watching, hidden behind the door that was located behind Queen Melosia._

"_Too bad, Melosia," Invierno grimly chuckled "You should have made me queen when I was born!" she threw one blade at the queen, although it only skinned her shoulder._

"_You do not have the talent! You are a born frost fairy that can go into spring! That does not give you any right to become queen just because you are different! All fairies are different!" the queen yelled and within a few seconds, she dropped to the floor. Invierno chuckled at her success and fluttered out the room. Clarion quickly flittered over to the queen and her eyes filled with tears._

"_Queen Melosia!" she cried, tears landing on the queen and they began to glow, although Clarion didn't even notice them. She was too scared for the queen's safety._

"_Oh, Clarion, dear," Queen Melosia faked a smile at the newest arrival. "I'm sorry you had to see that..."_

"_I don't care! I just want you to live!" Clarion continued to cry. She examined the sharp blade in the queen's chest and Clarion could see it was deathly deep._

"_Little one, we both know that isn't going to happen…" Melosia tried to keep her breathing steady._

"_Please, I can help! Just… um…" Clarion wiped her eyes briefly, trying to see through the tears._

"_Calm yourself, Clarion," the queen weakly placed a hand on Clarion's. "There is nothing you can do but swear me one thing…"_

"_Anything Your Highness," Clarion replied._

"_Stay quiet about my death and don't let Invierno become and stay as queen." Melosia's breathing was slowing down very quickly. "Clarion, you are a special fairy and no one can ever change that. One day you will come face-to-face with your destiny, and please, whatever you do, never doubt that it is your destiny. Your place in this world. Your place in life. In Pixie Hollow."_

"_Of course," Clarion inhaled a deep breath and tried to keep herself from falling apart any more than she had. "I promise Queen Melosia. I promise on my talent. My wings. My life." She nodded._

"_Remember, you are a very special fairy, Clarion." Were Queen Melosia's last words before she died. Clarion quickly hurried out the room so she wouldn't be blamed for the murder and left Melosia alone, in a pool of her own blood and a blade in her chest._

* * *

"Clarion!" the new fairy exclaimed "Clarion!" she yelled excitedly, snapping Clarion out of the horrific memory.

"What?" she opened her eyes and saw the new fairy, although, she was no longer holding her arm (it was covered in tears, though). "You're okay!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah," the new fairy smiled for the first time and Clarion smiled back. "Now we just got to out of here…" she whispered to Clarion. Both fairies ran their eyes over the room they were in. There were three concrete walls but the last wall was made of iron bars and had a big, iron gate with a least three locks. "Yeah, good luck with that," the new fairy gestured towards the gate with the locks.

"How about we just sleep for now?" Clarion suggested as she yawned.

"Yeah, _good idea_, _sleep on a floor_ made of _concrete_!" the new girl said sarcastically. Clarion sighed and sat down in the furthest corner of the gate, trying to stay as far from it as possible. She pushed herself into a tight ball and buried her head in her lap and begged for sleep. The new arrival started to rattle the gate and screaming at the guards, trying to taunt them enough to let her out.

"SHUT UP YOU!" shouted one of the guards.

"KEEP IT UP AND WE'LL HAVE QUEEN INVEIRNO PUT YOU ON A STICK OF WOOD AT DAWN!" yelled another. The new fairy rolled her eyes and settled down next to Clarion. Despite finding her annoying, Clarion was the closest friend she had.

* * *

**This is probably the most evil scene I have ever written… I hope you enjoyed anyway! See you next chapter!**


	4. Bailed

**Hope you have all been enjoying this story so far! If not then go away now! YAY! Bye hater! Let's start all of you who support this story! ^_^**

* * *

_Despite finding her annoying, Clarion was the closest friend she had._

* * *

The new fairy awoke to the smell of bread. She opened her eyes and yawned sleepily. In front of her was a small basket made of leaves. The new fairy crawled over to the basket to find a leaf inside that was wrapped around something; something that smelt delicious…

"Eat it before it gets cold. Your friend will be back soon." came a voice from behind the bared gate. The new fairy looked up to see a guard fairy in full plate armour. The guard smiled briefly at the new fairy. "By the way, Queen Invierno said to call you 'Vidia'. It was the worst name she could think of apparently. Personally, I don't think it's that bad." She winked. Vidia smiled back, clearly happy that she finally got a decent name from the queen.

"Uh… Thanks…" She replied shakily. Her body was shaking because she had never drunken anything or eaten anything in her lifetime. Vidia slowly unwrapped the bread in the leaf and inhaled the delicious smell of warm bread. Without a second though, Vidia bit into the bread. It tasted as it had been burnt badly and Vidia could see black marks on the bread, but she didn't mind.

"Wow," The guard chuckled "You look as if you've never eaten before!"

"I haven't; I'm new in this hell zone." Vidia hissed. The guard then rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

It was hours before Clarion returned. When she did, she was beaming.

"Where did you go? You left me alone!" Vidia crossed her arms as Clarion was pushed back into the cell by a guard.

"How have you been?" Clarion asked politely as she sat in front of Vidia.

"Well, I got a name _at last._ _Queenie said it was the worst she could think of._" Vidia hissed.

"Which would be…?" Clarion smiled at her friend's good news.

"Vidia," she replied.

"I like it," the fast-flyers both remained quiet for a moment.

"So where have you been?" Vidia broke the silence.

"Oh, Mother Dove summoned me. Said that Queen Invierno had no choice but to send me otherwise she would start a war!" Clarion giggled, unknowing that Mother Dove was serious…

"What did _she _want?" Vidia hated Mother Dove because she refused to give her a name. Besides, that bird was the reason they were in jail!

"Mother Dove said something about Queen Invierno; she said that she knew Invierno murdered Queen Melosia!" Clarion dropped her voice to a whisper for her words were only for Vidia's ears.

"Did you tell her about your freaky crying?" Vidia whispered back and Clarion tried not to feel offended.

"Yes, she said she knew about that too. But how?" she whispered. Both fairies then remained silent, lost in thought, until a rattle of the bars brought them back into reality.

* * *

"You're free to go," the guard fairy whom gave Vidia the bread earlier said drearily as she unlocked the gate.

"Why would that be, err, guard?" Clarion asked politely as she and Vidia exited the cell.

"My name is Dulcie!" the guard hissed "Anyway, you got bailed." Dulcie gestured towards a fairy with blonde hair standing at the entrance to the prison.

"Bethany!" Clarion exclaimed excitedly and ran over a hugged her best friend. Vidia groaned and rolled her eyes as she ran straight past Dulcie, Clarion and Bethany, out of the prison. "Vidia, wait!" Clarion called after her.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Clarion panted once Vidia stopped running. By now they were in Springtime Square in the late afternoon. The sun had disappeared and there were heavy rain clouds in the sky.

"Anywhere but this hell zone you call 'Pixie Hollow'!" Vidia hissed and began to run again. All three fairies had to run due to having no Pixie Dust that day.

"You won't survive a day outside Pixie Hollow alone!" Bethany called after her but Vidia continued to run through Springtime Square.

"Vidia, stop," Clarion continued to run after the fairy although Vidia wouldn't stop running away.

Vidia ran all the way through Springtime Square and by now all three fairies were at edge of Pixie Hollow.

"Vidia, you can't go!" Clarion yelled as she continued to run.

"Watch me!" Vidia hissed and ran straight out of Pixie Hollow! Clarion and Bethany followed cautiously for they had never left Pixie Hollow before.

"We can't just run away from here!" Clarion continued to try and reason with her.

"I can!" Vidia snapped. "There is _no way_ I am staying here after what just happened!" she continued to run but she was forced to take cover when a large droplet of water hit her. Bethany and Clarion took cover with Vidia inside a log.

* * *

"So, what's our plan?" Bethany panted as she tried brushing the water off her dress. Vidia noticed that Bethany wore a short magenta dress made of painted leaves, had green eyes and short blonde hair. Clarion wore a dress made of layered rose petals that had been painted gold, she had blue eyes and long brown hair in a loose braid.

"Assuming Vidia won't go back to Pixie Hollow, we'll have to find food and water." Clarion decided and she peered out the end of the log. By now they were a good ten minutes fly away from Springtime Square and Clarion could no longer see the Pixie Dust Tree due to the heavy rain.

"Well, we found enough water alright!" Bethany laughed lightly, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Clarion yawned and pushed herself down onto the log floor below her. Vidia wasn't tired but certainly didn't feel in the mood to work so she faked a yawn and settled down on the floor with Clarion. Bethany sighed, slightly disappointed that they were going to sleep on floor, she then curled up with Vidia and Clarion for warmth. Vidia hated curling up together with the two fairies, but she just kept reminding herself that by doing so, she was stealing their body warmth.

* * *

**I spent about three days on this chapter because I really wasn't sure what to do with it (I know how this story will play out, though. Phew!). Next chapter will be a disaster and little Clarion will have a big problem to face…**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you like but I'm not too bothered so you know… Byeee!**


	5. Returning To Pixie Hollow

**Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. But, this is "xMeganful's Writing Week!" this week and we are on day 2 so far! 5 more days to go! Yay! Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"Never doubt that it is your destiny."_

* * *

"Where am I?" Clarion looked around to find the rain had stopped and she was on a bird. "Brother Dove?" she asked, completely shocked. "Where are we going?" the bird continued to fly.

* * *

After many minutes of flying, Brother Dove landed beside another dove.

"Do not be alarmed, my dear Clarion." Mother Dove cooed. Clarion jumped off Brother Dove, who flew away.

"Why have I been brought here? What about Vidia and Bethany? They need me…" Clarion asked, completely baffled.

"They are safe. Dear Clarion, I needed to speak with you but you had run away." She cooed.

"I didn't mean to run away! I... I-" Clarion tried to defend herself.

"You do not need to explain for I already know." Mother Dove assured her.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" Clarion asked nervously.

"It seems that Invierno isn't treating her subjects as well as she should." She began. "And I am very concerned that she killed Queen Melosia."

"What about my tears? They were golden; like Pixie Dust." The fast-flying fairy had a look of worry on her face.

"Your tears were Pixie Dust. This proves that my suspicion is correct." The bird cooed.

"Suspicion…" Clarion wondered aloud "What suspicion?"

"I suspected that you were a born leader. I was correct. You, my dear Clarion, have a destiny greater than any other fairy here in Pixie Hollow. Your destiny is to fulfil Queen Melosia's death wish. Not to _let Invierno become and __stay__ as queen." _Clarion was completely shocked.

"You want me to _kill_ Queen Invierno?" she gasped. Luckily nobody was around so nobody heard her besides Mother Dove.

"First you must obtain all the talents. I will grant you these talents if you accept you future. So, dear Clarion, do you accept you destiny?" Mother Dove still seemed fairly calm. Clarion inhaled a deep breath. She had promised Queen Melosia that no matter what, she would accept her destiny. But never did she think it would involve murder! Clarion sighed.

"I promised Queen Melosia." She nodded. "I accept my destiny."

"Very well, my child," Clarion was suddenly surrounded by all the warm fairy elements. Each element circled Clarion and one by one, disappeared into her body. When all the elements had disappeared, Clarion beamed. She now had every warm talent in Pixie Hollow.

* * *

"Your first task is to create an uprising. Make sure you have as many fairies as possible on your side. From there, you will be able to get close enough to Invierno to kill her. Once you completed your task, please return to me." Mother Dove instructed. Clarion nodded and within seconds, was whisked back to the damp, dark log with Bethany and Vidia.

* * *

"Ree, your back!" Bethany gasped, hugging her friend.

"Where did you go?" Vidia hissed.

"I have all the warm talents!" Clarion beamed.

"You what?" both fairies gasped.

"Mother Dove said I had to accept my destiny. My destiny is to rid Pixie Hollow of Queen Invierno." She explained.

"You have to kill the queen? Well that could be fun…" Vidia crossed her arms and smirked. "Let me help."

"Of course." Clarion nodded, glad that she would have help.

"That doesn't sound fun to me, but I'll help anyway." Bethany offered, rather nervous.

"Thank you Beth! Thank you Vidia!" Clarion smiled.

* * *

Bethany, Clarion and Vidia all travelled back to the Pixie Dust Tree. Queen Invierno is wondering around, ordering everyone to do ridiculous things. Vidia was the first to approach her.

"Oh, Vidia…" the queen spat "Finally stopped rotting my dungeons?"

"_Dearie_, they were already rotten. Must have gotten it from you." Vidia supressed an evil grin. Invierno narrowed her eyes at her.

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes and went to fly away.

"Queen Invierno, wait!" Bethany quickly flew in, panting. This was a part of their plan. The queen turned back around and scowled at Bethany. She had stark black hair, green eyes which were very off-putting, normal clear fairy wings and a long black dress.

"What?" she snapped.

"Pirate fairies! On the coast of Springtime Square!" Bethany pretended she was out of breath.

"They are myths! Stupid!" Invierno yelled and floated away. Clarion, hiding behind a branch of the Pixie Dust Tree, quickly used her talents to strike. Literally. As soon as Invierno had stepped out from under the branches of the tree, lightning struck before her. Much to Clarion's disappointment, it struck right in front of the queen. Not actually hitting her. Invierno gasped and quickly retreated to her room. The guards in the Pixie Dust Tree arrested all the fairies in the Pixie Dust Tree that had been nearby. Their plan had failed and now fairies were about to be punished. Including Bethany and Vidia.


End file.
